


Jealousy and Possession

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dodgy Ex Girlfriends, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, No Beta, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Five times Nero and V lost control over their jealous and possessive sides, and one time they inspired the feeling in others.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are unrelated AUs.

Nero was sitting at the bar of an upscale restaurant, sipping slowly at his drink, and waiting for V to arrive. Admittedly, he had arrived earlier than he had planned, but Vergil had all but pushed him out of the house; telling Nero that his nervous pacing and fretting was driving him insane.

It wasn't his fault really; his lover V had recently finished up his latest book tour, and Nero was keen to see his boyfriend again. They were not normally ones for going out to such fancy restaurants, but Nero had wanted to spoil his lover, after being away from each other for the last few weeks.

He tapped absent-mindedly at the top of the bar, keeping a close watch on the door, eager not to miss the moment V arrived. Nero's eyes scanned over the other patrons seated at the tables dotted around the bar, gaze flickering over their gaudy clothes and sparking jewellery. Scoffing quietly to himself, Nero couldn't help but think that V outshone all of them, even without the excess of extravagance.

Finally the door opened, revealing V striding in, in all of his gorgeous glory. A crisp white shirt was tucked into black slacks, a red tie – probably a subtle concession to Nero's liking of the colour – disappearing beneath the equally black vest that he was wearing. His sleeves were rolled back, revealing his toned forearms, and Nero noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at his boyfriend.

Ok....ok Nero could deal with this. V was pretty famous in the book world, and combined with his good looks, it wasn't any wonder that he could draw every gaze in whatever room he happened to walk into. It didn't mean that Nero had to like it, but he had long ago accepted that it was part and parcel of dating V. And well, as long as they kept it too just looking, then Nero could handle that.

Nero watched as the doorman smiled at V, eyes giving him a slow once over that made his blood boil, before directing him towards the bar area. He watched as the man turned to stare as V walked away, most likely staring at the firm globes of V's arse that was encased so lovingly by his formal pants. Nero ground his teeth together, the sound of his molars grinding against one another, filling his ears.

' _He's just looking. Can't punch him for just looking.....Get your filthy undeserving eyes off of my lover asshole!'_

Those thoughts all flew out of the window, and jealousy slammed into him as he watched as the maitre'd rushed forwards to receive V, laying a possessively guiding hand upon V's lower back. Nero could feel himself grind his teeth into dust as he viewed all of the admiring stares that the other patrons threw V's way. Nero was about ready to leap from his seat, his eagle eyed stare watching as the guiding hand upon V's back, seemed to be slipping lower and lower as they walked. Nero was going to relieve the man of his hand, if he so much as even brushed up against V's arse.

The grip on his glass tightened, nearly to breaking point, as V was stopped by an attractive woman, her red tipped nails trailing lightly down V's chest. Not even the sight of V gently removing her hand with a frown soothed Nero's ire, and it flared up once again as the woman then leant forwards to tuck a slip of paper into V's vest pocket, lips trying to brush a kiss upon V's cheek, before the man himself took a hasty step backwards; crashing into the maitre'd who still stood behind him.

The maitre'd looked nearly giddy with joy as he laid supporting hands upon V's slim waist, pulling the man towards his chest gleefully, and Nero felt anger start to boil his blood. That was it. How dare they touch what was not theirs? With an angry growl, Nero stood from his seat at the bar, abandoning his half finished drink, and strode forwards towards his alarmed looking boyfriend. Hearing the slight commotion that Nero made as he pushed his way forwards, V looked relieved and happy to see him.

The smile upon his face soon faded into a look of shock though, as Nero simply pushed the overeager woman to the side, brushing the doorman's hands from V's waist. He pulled the slip of paper from V's pocket, holding the offending item between his forefinger and thumb. Locking eyes with the woman, Nero leant forwards, holding the paper over the decorative candle burning brightly upon the table, watching in satisfaction as it burst into flames.

Without wasting another moment, Nero turned back towards V, ravenous, possessive eyes taking in his flushed appearance, and pulled the lithe man into a deep kiss. Nero's arms were wrapped firmly around V, supporting him as he bent him nearly backwards during their kiss; V's arms having flown up to clutch at Nero's shoulders – there could not have possibly been a more blatant display of Nero claiming V as his own.

By the time Nero pulled back, V was flushed and panting heavily – the rest of the patrons staring in both disbelief and jealousy. Both the woman and maitre'd stood with their mouths hanging open in shock.

“I think that we should take a rain check on dinner.” Nero suggested with a lecherous grin.

V, flushed with arousal and embarrassment, buried his head in Nero's neck, trying to hide from the staring eyes. His publicist was going to kill him when this incident ended up splashed across all of the papers tomorrow.

Nero was apologetic that he had caused such a scene, and he understood that he had just made V's life just that bit harder, after losing control of his jealousy. But he also understood that V had not said no to him about the rain check on dinner, and his grin widened as he led the still hiding man back out towards the front door, hand slipping around his waist and drawing him closer possessively. He made sure to hand the doorman the money to cover his drinks, and they left the restaurant amid whispers and gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little possessive V, for your viewing pleasure ;)

It was the unveiling night for Nero's new fashion line, and of course his staring model was none other than his fey lover, V. They had arrived together amid flashes of cameras and calls of their names, and unfortunately for the pair, it hadn't been long before they had been pulled separate ways by cameramen, journalists and fans. Nero tried to keep an eye out for V, not liking being away from his lover, especially when he had dressed him so daringly for the night.

Nero had put V in a shirt so pale and shimmering, that it was practically see through; a black leather, boned corset cinching an already narrow waist further, and skin tight pants in the softest white leather that contrasted nicely with the corset. Long, heeled black boots, laced up to V's thighs completed his outfit.

Nero didn't know just who had chosen V's make up; but he both praised and cursed them in turn. His green eyes were highlighted by smoky eye shadow, kohl drawn to bring out the limpid green even further. But V's lips.....V's lips were painted a dark, crimson, and Nero had been watching as V had licked and nibbled at them all night. He wanted to sink his teeth into those lips, wanted to smear that colour over V's face with his mouth, and devour the other man.

But alas, they had work to do for the moment, and so Nero pushed those thoughts aside for now, vowing to deal with them later.

V posed for the cameras, internally sighing as the flashes went off, leaving dancing lights in his vision. The reporters called out to him, asking about Nero's new line, commenting upon his outfit, and even a few offering joking cat calls.

V smiled serenely throughout it all, knowing that it was part of his job to promote the brand, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He wished that Nero were beside him, the other man having been pulled away as soon as they entered the party, his own flock of reporters and photographers vying to get a chance to speak with the hot, young, designer.

Another group approached V, and he had to hide a sigh of tiredness. It had been a while since V had been roped into being the exclusive model for a brand, having worked himself into semi-retirement – working more on the photography side of modelling recently – but he hadn't been able to say no. Not to Nero, especially when he had begged so nicely. So caught up in his own head, V didn't even realise the amount of admirers that kept trying to touch him and catch his eye.

Finally managing to pull himself away from the latest group, V hurriedly scanned the crowd for Nero. His green eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of the other man, the sight of models clinging to his arms, vying for attention, laying their wandering hands all over his muscled chest and arms, not sitting well with him. Eyes flashing in temper, V made his way towards them all, brushing off a new batch of his own admirers with barely a glance.

Nero brushed off yet another wandering hand off of his arm, public smile plastered firmly in place as he catered to the group of sycophants that clung feverishly upon his arm. His eyes scanned the crowds restlessly, only half listening to the conversation surrounding him, as he tried desperately to track down his lover.

Perhaps if V were here with him, he could help Nero keep these women from hanging off of him, and dropping very unsubtle hints to take them somewhere more private. The ones that weren't trying to get into his pants, were trying to weasel their way into being signed by the brand to become one of their models. Nero snorted quietly to himself. He knew that they were thinking that although V was handling the male side of his brand, that Nero would need a female also; but Nero would dress V in the ladies line too, if he had thought he could get away with it. Knowing that he couldn't, V would castrate him if he so much as suggested it, Nero had lined up a couple of friends of his uncle, who still dabbled here and there in the modelling world.

Finally Nero's eyes landed on V, and.....Oh no.....V was pissed. His green eyes blazed with anger as they focused upon the hands wandering over his body, his fists clenched into trembling fists. Nero tried to pry himself from the holds of the models surrounding him, hoping against all hope that he could head V off, and perhaps save both of them a scandal painted across every paper in the nation.

They both knew the social and societal obligations that they had to entertain as both a model and designer, but that did not mean that either of the men liked sharing their lover. They were both possessive over each other, though normally they could keep that part of themselves hidden away from the public. But a combination of stress and not enough time for each other over the last few months of preparation, had obviously put a huge dent in V's capability to let things slide whilst in the media's eye.

Nero met V before he could cause a scene, grasping his wrist and pulling the irate man towards the bathrooms. He stumbled as he was pushed inside, V slamming the door after he entered, locking it behind himself. Nero watched with wide eyes as V stalked slowly towards him, green eyes scanning over his body in a predatory way.

V looked Nero over, taking in the slightly ruffled suit, testament to the many hands that had wandered over _his_ boyfriend's body. His eyes burned hotter with jealous fervour, taking a measured step forwards, and watching with amusement as Nero took an equally measured step back.

The click of V's heels upon the tiled floor, followed their progress across the bathroom, Nero's back eventually hitting the wall. V continued to stalk forwards towards Nero, eyes darkened with anger, flickering down towards Nero's lips every so often.

V reached out a manicured hand, curling his fingers into the white hair at the back of Nero's head, and pulling back to expose his throat. He smiled at the little hitch of breath that Nero could not hold back, and stroked over Nero's hard, muscled chest with his free hand. He leant forwards, mouth open against Nero's neck, teeth biting lightly into the exposed skin and sucking lightly.

Nero groaned at the feeling, the vibrations felt through V's lips as he sucked. Nero's hands rose to tug at V's messy bun, pulling the strands from the do, leaving them to tumble around his flushed face. He pulled V up from his neck, skin stinging slightly from V's bites, and pulled the other in for a messy kiss. Their lips slid against each other as they devoured each other's mouths, tongues dancing together.

Nero finally pulled back with a harsh pant, taking in the sight of the man before him. The lipstick that was meant to be unmovable, was smeared across V's lips, smudges decorating the skin surrounding them, and making Nero groan. The sight was just as arousing as he had imagined it to be, and he could hold himself back no longer.

V wasn't too surprised as Nero spun them around, his own back slamming against the bathroom wall, Nero's hand placed carefully to make sure he did not hit his head. Nero's mouth descended once more, devouring him, even as his hands fumbled at the opening of V's pants. He cursed as his eager fingers were unable to open the closures, V pushing his impatient hands aside to complete the task for him. By the time V had managed to push the skin tight leather down, Nero stood before him, stroking his own hardness, all whilst staring at V's flushed face.

“V..” Nero groaned, fingers tightening around himself. “I can't wait. Please tell me I can have you right here, right now.”

V swallowed harshly, wanting nothing more than to feel Nero push inside of his willing body, to thrust against him and be filled with his come. But they didn't have the time, nor the supplies for that.

“We...we can't.” Nero groaned in disappointment, face falling. “Later we can. But for now...come here.”

Nero obeyed instantly, not wanting to be any further from V's body than he had to be. He hissed out a pleasured sound as V took hold of both of their straining lengths in his hand, stroking along the aroused flesh firmly. The moisture leaking from them both, helped ease the way, the perfect friction causing them to gasp and moan in pleasure.

V tightened his hold further, excitement and the danger of being caught, quickly pushing him towards the edge, and he latched onto Nero's neck once more – sucking, licking and biting at the salty flesh.

Nero gasped out a final moan, body tensing as he thrust into V's hold, come spilling over V's fist and splattering onto his vest. He fisted his free hand in V's hair, pulling his head up so that he could claim those crimson lips once more, swallowing V's cry of completion – his own seed joining Nero's in covering his hand.

Nero stared as V pulled back as far as he could, whilst still pressed against the wall, bringing his hand up between them and licking at the creamy liquid coating the digits. He felt himself stirring again in interest, body twitching with want as V rested two of his fingers against Nero's own mouth. He darted his tongue out, curling it around the fingers and drawing them into his mouth, savouring the combined taste of their pleasure.

Finally V pulled his fingers out, trailing the wet tips along Nero's lips and down his chin. He leant forwards for an almost chaste kiss, smile relaxed and sated. Nero couldn't help but stare at him, leather pants clinging to his thighs, lipstick smeared across his face, and hair a wreak. He was a far cry from the model that had stormed into the bathroom just thirty minutes earlier, but Nero couldn't help but think that he looked even sexier now that he had before.

With slow hands, V pulled his clothing back into place, helping Nero to button his suit jacket to hide the evidence of their tryst upon his vest, and did his best to blot the smeared crimson from his face. In the end, he had to wipe all of it off, his lips still kiss swollen and flushed regardless. His hair was a write off, and he decided to just take it all down and let the strands fall as they may. Nero stepped up behind him, unable to stop himself from laying tiny, sucking kisses all along V's neck, the marks faint, and barely visible. V pushed him away reluctantly with a smile, reminding him they had to get back out there and mingle.

Finally, Nero unlocked the door, walking back to the sinks to wash his hands, and smiling innocently back at the wary look he received from the next person who entered the bathroom. V exited first, tossing his hair back with a smirk, causing Nero to have to take a few deep breaths before he was up to socialising in polite company once more.

That plan flew right out of the window as he stepped out of the room, catching the lust filled gazes that were following V around, his satisfied smirk drawing everyone's attention. Some of the attention turned to Nero then, gasps filling the air as they caught sight of the darkened kiss marks that V had left upon his neck, eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. It didn't take long for many of them to put the pieces together though – kiss marks on Nero, and V's dishevelled state – and many were hungry for some gossip.

Without even waiting for someone to foolishly try to catch one of them out – their relationship wasn't particularly hidden, though neither man usually showed such obvious signs while in public – Nero stalked forwards, laying a socially acceptable hand around his waist. He smiled blandly at the people around them, excusing them from the event, with excuses of other engagements.

Nero knew that both of their managers were likely to kill them – well him, he had a feeling V's manager would know this was Nero's fault, or at least blame him regardless – but he really didn't care. Right now, all he could think about, was getting V home and stripping him down. He would leave the corset on, and maybe the heels too, while he bent him over his design table. By the hectic flush the coated V's cheeks, Nero had a feeling he was having many of the same thoughts.

Without further delay, Nero guided them both from the crowd, headed out towards the front of the building to collect their car. And if his hand just so happened to slip down to curve around the soft leather covering V's behind, well Nero was sure he didn't know anything about that.

The magazines the next day were filled with Nero's hot new collection, heat, sex and seduction the main themes used. Pictures of Nero smiling congenially at the cameras were printed on several pages, but it was the ones of V that really had jaws dropping and saliva pooling in mouths. There were pictures of V as he posed upon arrival, hair and make up immaculate; sultry smile invitingly coy. Then there were the ones that they had managed to get of V after his tryst with Nero, hair pulled from it's bun, mouth reddened from something other than lipstick; his eyes filled with a lazy satisfaction that filled many with lust. His kohl was smudged, and there were faint marks upon his neck. Marks that matched the obvious bite marks captured in film, upon Nero's neck.

The rumours of a relationship between the two young men started up once more, though when questioned by the media, neither would confirm nor deny the claims. V would smile enigmatically at the reporters, a quiet 'no comment' his only answer. Whereas Nero would simply smile a shark's smile – full of teeth and poorly hidden threats to those who held thoughts of more than simply looking at the model.

To no one's surprise, both the magazine and collection sold out within hours of release.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante leant back lazily in his chair, the fan twirling slowly overheat, dislodging the dust settled upon the blades. It was a slow day at the shop, and Dante was bored; the swimsuit magazine barely holding his attention anymore. Sure the ladies inside were all very attractive and drool worthy, but at the same time, it was all very much same same. All of the beauties contained within had tiny waists, curvy hips, and generous breasts. Along with a side of airbrushing out their “imperfections”, it was less like looking at a real woman, and more the imagined image of “perfection” that was nice to look at, but not very realistic.

If Dante was going to get off on looking at these pictures, he wanted to have a real person staring in his fantasies.

With a disgruntled huff, Dante threw the magazine to the side, watching as it landed just shy of the table with a puff of dust. His stomach rumbled unhappily, and he turned his wrist to check his watch. He'd sent Nero off to grab him a pizza and strawberry milkshake from down the road earlier, and the whelp still wasn't back yet. Huh, probably flirting with that cute waitress that worked at the pizza shop; bit too young for his tastes, but probably right down Nero's alley if he were to guess. Not that he really wanted to think about Nero's sexual preferences, there were just some things that you didn't need to imagine your nephew doing.

The door creaked open slowly, as though the person on the other side were unsure if they were in the right place, or – more hopefully for Dante – they were carrying a lot of food and were unable to enter normally. Dante looked up eagerly, about to chastise Nero for taking so long; but his words got stuck in his throat when he finally caught sight of the man that had entered the store.

Long, lean limbs, clothed head to toe in skin tight leather; his pants looking like he had painted them on, they were so tight. The boots that covered his feet and lower legs, were either for riding a motorcycle or a very unsubtle come on – no guesses as to what Dante was hoping for. He had wavy dark hair that was unfortunately hiding most of his face at the moment, but from what he could see, Dante was more than impressed. The tattoos swirling over the skin Dante could see, were a very nice touch also.

Dante swung his legs off of the table, drawing the man's attention towards himself and revealing the rest of his face to him. Yes, yes he had been correct in his assumption that V was more than the standard definition of attractive. Hot was a better description. With a definite serving of sexy, and a touch of goth added too. Dante could lose himself in those clear green eyes; and he dreamily wondered just how they would look clouded with lust, as he took him over and over again in his bed.

“Hello?” The hot stranger greeted Dante, sounding hesitant. “I'm looking for Devil May Cry?”

Dante grinned widely at him, teeth flashing in the dim light. He frowned inwardly as he noticed how the man jerked back at the expression slightly, instead of being lured in like most would be. Maybe, Dante thought with slight disappointment, he wasn't attracted to men; but normally he was right about these things, and staring at that leather covered arse, it would be a right shame if he were mistaken.

“You're right where you want to be then, so how can I help you?” Dante leant forwards with another grin, watching as the man relaxed upon realising he hadn't been mistaken in his location, stepping forwards lightly and finally closing the door behind himself.

“I'm looking for Nero.”

Dante scoffed. “Nero? Whatever it is you want him for, I'm sure I can more than adequately _stand in_ for him. I'm Dante by the way, and you are...?” Dante let his voice trail off, watching as the man's eyes widened at his very suggestive offer.

“You can call me V.” He replied hesitantly, stepping slightly to the side, as though trying to avoid Dante's pointed stare.

“Well V,” Dante rose from his chair and prowled forwards as he spoke, voice lowered huskily. “Tell me what _I_ can _do_ for _you_.” Dante's voice was a low purr, and he delighted in the slight shiver V gave as he stepped even closer.

V shifted away from Dante slightly, as though unwilling to offend the older man by outright rejecting him. “I really am just waiting to meet Nero, and I don't think....”

“Don't worry baby; there's no need to think about it further. I can open you up to a whole world of new possibilities.” Dante purred stepping behind V, nose trailing almost along that slender, marked neck.

“I'm quite happy as I am thank you very much.” V replied tautly.

“Are you? But how can you know? Does Nero hold you every night, does he swallow you down as he moans your name? Does he bring you to the brink of orgasm, again and again, until you are screaming for release?”

V pulled himself away further this time, a frustrated look crossing his face as he brought Dante back into view. He watched the white haired man as he tried to circle him again, turning his head or body to keep him in sight.

“I really don't think that that is any of your business now, is it?” V questioned, voice starting to hold a growl. “And for God's sake, would you please stop circling me like I am prey, and cease your flirtations as I am uninterested.”

Dante lightly grasped V's hand, tugging the other man towards his chest, and trapping him there. “But how do you know you aren't interested, if you've never had a taste?”

V's eyes widened as he started struggling against Dante's hold, watching as his lips started lowering towards his own. His eyes darted over Dante's shoulder, his expression changing once again.

Cold, thick liquid met Dante's head, sliding down his face and neck and obscuring his view. By the smell of it, Dante assumed it was most likely his strawberry milkshake, and that meant that Nero had returned. And he was not happy.

“Keep your hands off of my lover.” Dante could scarcely recognise Nero's voice; the growl reverberating throughout his body, and in a moment of shock, he let V go.

Without another glance towards the older man, V slipped from his grasp, and into Nero's waiting arms. Dante watched through his leaden lashes, as Nero pulled V in close, hand curling possessively around his waist as he claimed those tempting lips for his own. The whole time, Nero kept his gaze pinned on Dante, the challenge clear in his stare.

_'This man is off limits to you, or anyone else'_ his gaze screamed, and for once, Dante felt as though he had met a challenge that he should probably not take up. For once in his life, Dante felt intimidated by Nero; his very being screaming _'mine, mine, mine'_ loud and clear.

Finally Nero released V's mouth, the dark haired man panting harshly with arousal, even as Nero turned him within his hold. He pulled at V, until his back met Nero's chest, pressing harshly into him; hand placed low on his hip, just shy of his obvious hardness. Nero hooked his chin over V's shoulder, eyes glinting mirthlessly at Dante, as he made belated, and unnecessary introductions.

“Dante this is V, _my lover._ ” As if Dante hadn't managed to work that out already, thanks very much. If the overly possessive hold that Nero had on him hadn't given it away, the way his eyes flashed dangerously whenever Dante's eyes would wander, would have given him pause. “V this is Dante, my uncle and sometimes boss.”

V nodded politely towards Dante, pointedly ignoring the still dripping milkshake that covered Dante's head, and Dante smirked weakly back at him as he wiped more milk from his eyes. He watched warily as Nero bit at V's neck hungrily, before stepping around him and stalking towards Dante. He yelped out a startled sound as Nero crowded against him, pushing him back slowly but surely away from V, before throwing the pizza box he was still holding onto the table; frowning as it slid too far and ended up on the ground spilling it's contents. He was about to berate the younger man for his carelessness, but one look was enough to let him know that the action had been deliberate.

Without another look, Nero turned and ushered V out of the door without allowing him to say goodbye – not that Dante would have deserved it honestly – the wood slamming closed upon their retreating forms. Sighing heavily, Dante shuffled off to wash his head, leaving the rest of the milkshake to soak into the hardwood flooring.

Emerging from the bathroom minus his head full of milk, Dante stared mournfully down at his pizza. What a waste. With a quick look around to make sure no one else had snuck in while he was away, Dante picked up the slightly open box, brushing off the pizza and taking a bite with a shrug. Pizza was pizza, and a little dirt never killed anyone....probably.

He picked up his swimsuit magazine again, placing his feet back up on the table.

It wasn't long before the door opened again, and in stepped another beauty....who also asked for Nero.


	4. Chapter 4

The music was loud and the bass vibrated all throughout V's body as he leant against the wall, sipping at his drink. He would admit, if only to himself, that he had probably had a little too much to drink; the world starting to take on a slightly hazy view.

He wasn't normally one for drinking so much, but it was an end of year party, and everyone was letting loose. Nero had begged for V to accompany him, something about not wanting to be on his own at the party, lest he somehow manage to fall back into Kyrie's trap once more. It had taken months of V listening to Nero's constant woes with the woman, for him to finally be able to talk a little sense into his friends' – and secret crush's – head, and there was no way he was going to go through that again.

And so that's how that left him, standing on his own, sipping at a drink in the middle of a party that he would rather not have attended, just to keep an eye on Nero's stupidly handsome self – for his own good of course; and definitely not because V was jealous and was liable to claw the eyes out of the next person that tried to get into Nero's pants.

The music was turned down suddenly, leaving V to heave a sigh of relief as the pounding in his head finally subsided slightly. Well that was until he could hear a large group laughingly demanding that they all play 'truth or dare.' What were they? Ten? V was about to slip outside to escape notice, when Nero's pleading blue eyes met his own from across the room. With a sigh of defeat, V slumped forwards, taking a seat close to the other man.

The game started out pretty tame, all things considered, most of the players ended up flushed and embarrassed in one way or another; though it seemed to all be in good fun for the most part. Right up until it was Kyrie's turn to pick. If V were a betting man, he would say that she had arranged with her friend for this moment; her gaze flickering towards a bored looking Nero, as she asked for a dare.

“I dare you to make out with Nero for a minute.” Her friend spoke, her voice seeming to reach V from under a mile of water.

His eyes widened in shock, quickly turning to meet Nero's own shocked gaze; Kyrie's smile of satisfaction seared in his mind, even as she put up a token protest against the dare – stating that they were broken up now and other such rot. Like hell V believed that she didn't want to kiss Nero again, she had been trying to get back together with him from the moment he broke up with her.

V wasn't sure just how much time had passed as he shared frantic looks with Nero, but their locked gaze was broken as Kyrie sauntered over and perched herself upon Nero's lap. She wound her fingers through Nero's longish, silvery locks, holding him in place, and drew closer to him.

“Kyrie...I don't....”  
  


“Shh.” Kyrie held a finger against Nero's lips, silencing his protest, before leaning down and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

V watched, jealousy and anger rising, as she plundered Nero's mouth; prying his lips apart, even as the other sat stiff and still in his seat, hands clenched by his sides. Vaguely, V could hear the others counting down the minute, each second praying that Nero would not give in and kiss Kyrie back. He wasn't sure he could stop himself from ripping her off Nero by her long red locks if that were to happen.

He could easily imagine such a scene. Him rising from his seat and stalking forwards, hand wrapping around those artfully arranged red locks and yanking back hard. He could hear her gasp as the hairs tore from her scalp, though he would not let up on the pressure until he had removed her completely from Nero's body. He'd then toss her over to the side, before taking her place in Nero's lap, covering his lips with his own and devouring his friend like he had always wanted to.

V broke from his daydream as cheers went up from the group, Kyrie pulling reluctantly away from the kiss, even as Nero's hand rose up to wipe hastily as his mouth. He caught V's eye, smiling when he noticed the look of worry upon the other, and gave him a subtle thumbs up to let him know he was ok. Kyrie obviously caught the motion, and scowled at V, who simply smirked back at her.

The game continued on, and V was hopeful that due to his normal lack of socialising, no one would be brave enough to force him to join the game; only to have his hopes crushed as everyone turned towards him.

“So V, truth or dare?” The look the woman shot him, made V feel that asking for truth would be a very bad idea; his crush on Nero almost certainly likely to be exposed; but he wasn't too sure that picking a dare would be that much better either.

“Dare.” V spoke hesitantly, sure that this was going to backfire on him somehow, but unable to back out now. Nero looked so happy that V was finally speaking to others, that he just couldn't bare to disappoint him.

Kyrie leant over then, whispering in the other woman's ear, a devilish grin crossing both of their faces. Laughter burst from them both a moment later, and they turned back towards V.

“I dare you to give Nero a lap dance.”

It was clear that neither woman thought that he would be willing to go through with it, or be any good at it; but V loved dancing, and was damn good at it too. He shot them a bored look before accepting, motioning that he would need both a chair for Nero to sit upon and some space. He wandered over to the sound system as the others set up, browsing for a suitable song. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity here, and V sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

And maybe if he was lucky, Nero might even enjoy it too.

Finally deciding on a song he thought would work well, V motioned someone over to start the music once he was prepared, before turning around to locate Nero. Said man was sitting in the same place as he had been earlier, a conflicted look upon his handsome face. Crooking a finger towards himself enticingly, V watched as Nero all but leapt from his seat as though pulled by an invisible string, only to stumble his was forwards. Once he stood before him, V placed a gentle hand upon Nero's chest, pushing him back until his knees knocked against the waiting chair, and Nero sat abruptly.

Sending a look over his shoulder to get the music started, V waited until the heavy bass filled the air, before he started to move. He started slowly at first, just his hands moving, twining with each other and drawing attention to his slender fingers; watching as Nero's eyes seemed to be unable to look away. Once he saw that he had Nero's complete attention, he dragged his hands down, catching upon his lip and parting them; tongue darting out to wet the parted flesh. Nero's eyes seemed to darken slightly, and the sight gave V confidence to continue.

The dark smoky vocals started up then, V's hands caressing his neck and chest, a breathy gasp escaping him as his fingers grazed his peaked nipples. His hips started moving slowly, lowering V towards the ground, where he crawled forwards towards Nero's seated position. V skated his hands up Nero's lower legs, fingers digging in slightly as he reached his knees, scratching lightly over his trembling thighs. All the while he crept forwards, hips swaying along to the beat, even as he ended up crouched over Nero's lap.

Out of the corner of his eye, V noticed Nero's hand reaching forwards to grip at him, and he swatted the hand away playfully, all whilst wagging his finger in teasing admonishment. Nero groaned deeply, hands reaching down to grip at the sides of the chair to keep himself from reaching out for those taunting hips again.

Lowering himself carefully into Nero's lap, V let his hands rest upon Nero's shoulders; one sliding down to trail over his chest and stomach, the other rising to grip at his silky white locks. With a semi harsh tug, V pulled Nero's head back, leaning forwards and pressing chest to chest against him, mouthing the words of the song nearly against his lips. V could almost taste the alcohol on Nero's breath as he sang, was tempted to tilt forwards that last tiny bit, and claim those lips for his own; but he resisted. He couldn't help darting out his tongue though, the damp muscle brushing against Nero, his moan vibrating through in own chest and into V's.

Nero was panting as V writhed on his lap, desire rushing hot through his veins, leaning forwards to try to chase V's lips. V drew back slowly, tongue dragging down his chin, his eyes dark and full of something Nero was too afraid to name. He had never really thought that V would be interested in turning their friendship into something more, no matter how much he had secretly wished for it himself. He had never given the possibility serious thought before, but now, maybe it wasn't such an outlandish hope.

Nero groaned as V's knee rested between his legs, not even a hands breadth from his arousal, and Nero wanted to bury his face into the body that swayed so temptingly before his eyes – wanted to lick, suck and devour him, until V's voice was hoarse from screaming out his name. Gods how he wanted this man.

Things heated up further from that moment on, V turning on Nero's lap, pressed back to chest with the other man. He tugged Nero's hands from their clenched spot on the chair, drawing them up and placing them on his waist; feeling them dig in sporadically. V rolled his body against Nero's, his hands rising up and behind him to tug Nero closer, feeling his breaths start to pant against his neck.

V raised his eyes, already starting to cloud over with lust, and stared straight into Kyrie's eyes as he rolled his hips backwards, moaning in surprise at the hardness he felt pressing against himself. He smirked as Kyrie's eyes narrowed, tilting his head back and licking along the edge of Nero's jaw, loving the way he could feel the muscles beneath him tense. He hoped that he hadn't taken this too far, but the ragged breathing coming from Nero, and the lingering taint of alcohol in his blood, encouraged him to push just that bit further.

V ground his arse down into Nero's hardness, pulling Nero's head down and burying it in his own neck, startling as he felt teeth sink into his flesh. Nero's hands gripped at his waist tightly, encouraging him to keep rocking along with the beat, even as V's hands ran sensuously along the lines of his stomach. Nero watched with wide eyes as V's shirt rode up with his movements, a tantalising hint of black ink meeting his eyes, before the fabric fell back down to hide it again.

Nero was not the only watcher to groan – disappointment filling most of V's audience as his pale skin was hidden once more. Their eyes tracked the movement of his hips and hands, more than one person wishing they could sink down on the hardness they could see straining against V's pants, while others wished they could sink into V's body – his panting mouth, or other more sinful places.

Kyrie had her arms crossed against her chest, scowl firmly in place, as her plan to humiliate V backfired spectacularly. Instead he seemed to have ensnared the entire group, and more importantly, Nero. She could read the absolute want reflected within his blue eyes, knew that he had never looked at her that way, nor had he ever glared so fiercely at others who had looked at her. Not the way he seemed to be trying to glare at their friends, even as his eyes were drawn back to V again and again.

V turned on Nero's lap again, both men groaning as their lengths pressed together as he undulated against him, hands brushing against Nero's mouth, dipping the tips past Nero's lips teasingly, and carding the other through his hair. He could feel the sweat that had started to gather there, could feel how hard Nero was panting, and triumph filled him when he felt Nero buck up helplessly against him. With that movement, the last of V's restraint fell away; his tongue dragging up along Nero's neck, before he captured Nero's lips with his own. Their kiss was hard and dirty, tongues stroking each other desperately, their unresolved tension finally falling away, even as their bodies continued to move against one another.

It was only as cheers and wolf whistles started to fill the air, that the pair realised that the music had ended, and they were now all but fucking in front of the others. V pulled back reluctantly, eyes darkened as he watched Nero lick his spit slick lips.

“I believe it is my turn to ask now, correct?” V's voice was much lower than normal, a low hungry growl vibrating through his vocal cords.

When he received nods from the still panting group, he turned back to stare at Nero.

“So Nero, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” V shivered as he felt Nero's voice through the contact where they were still pressed chest to chest, and it took him a moment to get his tongue to cooperate again.

“I dare you to come home with me now and finish this.”

“There's nothing I want more.”


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of his phone going off, startled Nero from his focus on work, his eyes darting over to see that he had received a message from V. Dread already filling him, he unlocked his phone, glancing over the message, before dropping his head onto his desk in despair.

_'Boss has asked me to stay behind and_

_help with a client meeting tonight, so_

_I'm afraid I'm going to have to bail on_

_our plans. Sorry love, I'll make it up_

_to you. I promise ;)_

_XOXO'_

V was working overtime...again. It had been happening more and more often lately; ever since the company reshuffle that had brought in a new manager from another city. Nero knew that it was a good thing that V's boss realised just how amazing a worker his lover was – unlike the last asshole that seemed to be looking for reasons to rid himself of V – but this was taking it a mite too far.

Over the last month, Nero and V had had to cancel five dates after V had been asked to stay behind. With their busy schedules, it was often difficult for the lovers to arrange time alone together, but lately it had been even harder. It was getting to the point where Nero was about to demand that V move in with him, just so that he would have guaranteed time with V each day. That, and he'd wanted to ask V for a while now; he had just been a bit afraid it was too soon.

Nero picked his head up, grabbing his phone and sending a quick response; knowing V would worry he had upset him otherwise.

_'Ok babe. Don't work too hard ok?_

_We still on for the weekend? You_

_do still have it off right? Dad might_

_just kill me if I've taken time off_

_otherwise._

_Love you XO'_

Putting his phone back down after hitting send, Nero started banging his head lightly against his desk. Dammit, could things get worse for him today? He had been looking forward to taking V out somewhere special for once; which reminded him, he needed to call the restaurant and cancel his booking. He had a feeling that he would not be able to make another reservation there any time soon, the last minute cancellation likely to put him in their bad books.

A pile of papers hit the desk startling him, causing him to jerk back in alarm. Dante stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest, a look of concern painted across his face. His father stood just behind the other man, eyebrows quirked in question, even as he tried to look uninterested. Nero and Vergil had a complicated relationship, and while both cared deeply about the other, it seemed almost a point of pride to pretend that they didn't. Dante couldn't work either man out, honestly.

“What's up kid?” Dante questioned his nephew, nudging the papers over so that he could perch on the edge of the desk.

“V just cancelled on me again,” Nero grumbled dispiritedly, resting his head back on the desk.

“Trouble in paradise?” Vergil questioned, voice mocking, but real concern painted across his face.

“He's just....” Nero paused, not sure how to continue. “He's been doing so much overtime lately, that it feels like I barely even get to see him anymore. And whenever we're out, he is always on his phone now, his new boss constantly calling him and emailing him. I'm just tired of sharing my lover in what should be our off times.” Nero sighed heavily, eyes closing in frustration.

“Have you told him how you feel about him working so much overtime?” Vergil asked, brow raising as Nero shook his head. “Why not?”

“I know how much this job means to him, and I don't want to make him feel bad for working so hard.”

“Kid, it's great that he's working hard, but there are limits too. He's never going to know how you feel if you don't tell him.” Dante made a surprising amount of sense just then, and Nero squinted at him in suspicion.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle?” He joked, chuckling as Dante swatted his head with some papers. “But you're right, and I'll make sure I talk to V this weekend.”

The two older men seemed satisfied with Nero's answer, leaving him to finish his work and decide how he would bring up his worries with V without making him feel bad. By the time he packed up for the night, Nero had a plan, and hurried home to put it into motion. Checking his phone later that night, Nero read V's response with a relieved smile, excitement starting to fill him.

_'Of course, I wouldn't miss our_

_anniversary celebration for the_

_world._

_Pick me up after work? Maybe_

_my boss won't ask me to stay_

_back again if you're there._

_Love you too Nero_

_XOXO'_

The weekend had finally arrived, and Nero had been bursting with excitement to get out of work and pick V up. He had been fretting all day, dreading receiving a message saying that their plans would have to be put on hold, but no such message arrived, and Nero was about to step out of the elevator on V's level. He all but sprinted towards V's office, a happy smile spreading across his face; that froze before he could knock upon the closed door.

“Are you sure you don't wish to join me for dinner tonight Vitale? I'm sure we have much in common that we can speak of.”

That must be V's boss, Nero thought with a touch of irritation. He sounded....slimy. He had never met the man before, but the image Nero conjured in his mind was that of a thin, greasy, dark haired man. Probably had yellowed teeth and bad breath too, he mentally added on with a silent chuckle.

“I am very sure Sir. As I've mentioned previously, I already have plans for this weekend with my _lover_ ” Nero preened at the extra emphasis V put into that word. “I am sure that there are no current issues needing immediate attention, and if you find that not to be the case, well....I'm not the only employee capable of assisting you.”

Nero heaved a heavy sigh of relief at V's words, a small part of him wondering if he would stay back regardless of what he had promised. The feeling dissipated quickly though, V's boss' attitude changing drastically at his refusal.

“That's very disappointing to hear Vitale.” Had his voice just gotten....husky? “I was so hoping that we might be able to spend another enjoyable evening alone together.”

His voice was dripping with seduction now, and V's harshly indrawn breath was the last straw for Nero. No one, _no one_ else, besides Nero, was allowed to speak to his lover that way. Somewhere, in the back of Nero's mind, he realised just what had been happening here – V's boss had been keeping him back on his own, to try to seduce him – and a flare of angry possessiveness swept through him. Without another thought, he pushed the door before him open, giant fake grin plastered across his face.

“I'm here to pick you up Love! I hope you're ready for a relaxing weekend away from the daily grind!” Nero could feel his eye start to twitch as he stared at the scene before him. V was backed up against his desk, his boss leaning well into his space, with his hands placed either side of V's hips. His face was hovering too close to be professional, and the aura he gave off, was thick with want.

Nero was slightly taken aback at the sight of the man though, his thoughts being mostly wrong on his appearance – the dark hair the only thing he had gotten correct. The man was tall and muscular, his hair dark and styled perfectly. His teeth were toothpaste ad white, and the only yellow part of him were his yellowish golden eyes. He felt a brief moment of worry, that perhaps V might welcome his attentions, though he quickly shook himself of that notion.

V looked relieved to see Nero at the door, his mouth quirking up slightly at his over the top entrance, but smart enough to realise that Nero most likely had overheard the conversation between boss and employee.

“Nero.” V's boss had turned towards the door also, one arm shifting from the desk. V used the motion to free himself, stepping towards Nero and embracing him. “I've been waiting for you.”

“Apologies Love, you know how the old man can get.” Nero bent forwards for a kiss, making sure to look right into the eyes of the man still staring at them both. Jealousy flashed through those golden eyes for a brief moment, before he managed to hide the emotion. “Come now V, I'm sure your boss is capable of handling his work without you hovering, isn't he?”

Clearly the other man caught Nero's unsubtle aura of threat, for he excused himself hastily; though not without throwing on last longing glance towards V as he left. On their own now, Nero greeted V properly, pulling him out of the building hurriedly, before anyone else could try to stall them.

They had spent a relaxing night at home, cooking dinner and watching a movie before retiring to bed. V had asked Nero to come help him wash his back in the shower, which ended in him being pressed up against the wall, both of their cocks spilling over onto his hand. They had curled up together under the sheets, V's deep, quiet breathing letting Nero know that he had already fallen asleep. He carded is fingers carefully through V's dark hair, picking out the knots gently. He would have to remember to speak to V about his boss tomorrow.

They were woken the next morning to the screaming of V's phone. A quick, squinted look towards the lit screen, revealing the caller to be his boss. With a tired sigh of resignation, V answered the call, tugging on his dressing gown as he made his way to his home office. Nero didn't see him again until lunch time, when V stumbled grumpily from the room, seeking comfort in Nero's arms as he muttered apologies. Nero soothed him carefully, walking a fine line between calming his boyfriend, and spewing threats regarding his boss. Thankfully, V found his subdued ranting amusing, his mood having lightened considerably.

They had had plans to head out that morning, but they had been scrapped; their lunch reservation at the restaurant they had first met at only just being met. It was halfway through their meal when V's phone rang once again, his face contorting in annoyance as he viewed the caller ID. Tempted to ignore the call, Nero's eyes burned with suppressed fire, even as he grit his teeth and planned revenge on the persistent man. He would need to do something drastic to get him to back off; as Nero wasn't going to allow anyone to try to steal his lover from him. Perhaps he should just ask Dante or his father to arrange something.

Nero could see how tired V was becoming, his lover ignoring five out of every six calls that his boss made, and then having to listen to the other man berate him for not answering each time. It got to the point where Nero answered V's phone, just to yell at him that V was on his days off, but that did nothing but anger the man further; jealousy seeping into his dark tone.

Sleep did not come easily to either man that night, V once more required to attend a long conference, only avoiding being made to come into the office, due to the fact that it was over the phone only, and he had his notes backed up at home. His boss had not been happy when V had mentioned this fact, his tone turning bitter and antagonistic, something that flowed over into the conference call.

Nero took the time to call his Uncle and Father, both men commiserating with Nero, and offering what advice he could give them. Vergil mentioned knowing a few of the bigger share holders of the company, having held back offering to interfere due to knowing V would much rather deal with his own problems, but feeling as though this had gone on for long enough. Nero dearly wished that he could tell his father to go ahead, to get this annoyance fired and black-listed; but he knew V would be more than a little irritated with them all if he ever found out.

In the end, they had taken a wait and see approach, though by the sounds of things, many of the investors from the call last night were not happy with the other man's attitude throughout the call. More than one person had spoken to V once his boss had hung up, asking to be able to speak to the President on the matter. V had tried to soothe their ire, promising to send an email to the president to arrange a meeting, though he doubted that it would affect anything.

Sunday started off better than the day previous, Nero waking before V, and was unable to resist the allure of his naked lover. To V's shock, they managed to spend to entire day without his phone constantly going off, though his eyes kept darting tot he device nervously.

Nero finally sat V down and talked to him about his work, V admitting that he was unhappy with the atmosphere of the place recently, and the amount of overtime he had been asked to take on. He mentioned trying to speak to the President regarding the matter, but apparently his boss was a personal friend of the man; his behaviour being swept under that table, and labelled as 'a driven individual who strived for the best.'

In the end, V tiredly decided to tender his resignation; both himself and Nero realising that his harassment was only going to escalate, and neither wanted to know just how far he might be willing to push it. So he spent a short amount of time writing up his letter of resignation, also sending an email to the company President, and then shut down all of his electronics and just relaxed in Nero's presence. He worried slightly about what he was going to do for work now, but Nero assured him that it didn't matter. Nero would take care of them both, or if he couldn't stand being a kept man, Dante and Vergil were always on the lookout for hard working individuals. V said that he would consider the offer, but later.

V arrived at the office early on Monday morning, Nero trailing along behind him, a devious smirk hidden on his face. He waited quietly in V's office, watching as he entered the next room, placing his letter on the huge wooden desk. He flopped into his chair with a sigh, Nero wandering over to start massaging his tense shoulders. Of course his hands did not stay on V's shoulders for long, Nero's hands quickly sliding down his chest, plucking at V's flat nipples until they turned hard and sensitive to his touch.

His mouth trailed from V's ear to his neck, breaths gusting quietly against the exposed skin, and unable to stop himself from sucking a dark mark just below V's shirt collar. Nero tugged V from his chair, pushing it aside and resting V against the edge of the table. He dived in for a deep kiss, hands already untucking V's shirt and undoing his buttons.

“Wait, wait! Nero, we can't do this here!” V harshly whispered, head falling back with a moan a moment later, as Nero's hand ghosted over his hardened length.

“It's ok babe, no one else is here yet.” Nero assured him, not mentioning having noticed V's boss striding past just before.

Anything else that V might have said in argument, was lost in a stifled moan, as Nero withdrew his length from his opened pants, moving down to lick at the moisture beading at his tip. V's hand flew to cover his mouth, as Nero swallowed him whole, reaching out to roll his balls gently between his fingers. Looking up from his knelt position, Nero couldn't hold in his moan as he took into the V of his lover above him. Already, V looked wreaked. Hand covering his mouth, hair in disarray from his free hand running restlessly through it, skin flushed deeply, all the way down his chest even.

Nero pulled V's pants off the rest of the way, leaving them to drop carelessly upon the ground; opening his own, and pulling out a vial of oil he had stashed there earlier. He rubbed his oiled fingers along V's aching length, circling the tips around his clenching hole teasingly.

A sound from the other room brought V out of his daze, a startled and alarmed look crossing his face at the thought of being caught. Nero took that moment to slip an oiled finger into V, causing his breath to stutter, even as he tried to stifle his sounds. Now that just wouldn't do, Nero thought viciously, eye catching sight of V's boss peering in through the slightly open office door. This man had to be dealt with; and although V had removed himself from his influence at work, Nero still needed to get the point across, that V was very much taken. By Nero. And that he did not appreciate others trying to make a move on his beautiful lover.

The man silently pressed closer to the door, pushing it open carefully to try to see more of V's exposed body. He stared greedily as V gasped and moaned as Nero added more fingers, stretching and stroking his insides; Nero watching their voyeur from the corner of his eye. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Nero coated himself in some slick, before lining himself up with V's glistening entrance.

Before he pushed in though, he had a very important question to ask V. He flicked a glace over towards V's watching boss, meeting his eyes boldly, needing to make sure the pervert on the other end was listening.

“Who do you belong to V?” Nero purred, pushing slightly against V's opening.

“You Nero.” V responded, a groan slipping past his lips as Nero retreated.

“Am I the only one for you?” Nero pressed again, harder into V, the swollen head pushing past that initial resistance.

“Yeeess.” V hissed out, mouth falling open and letting out little pants as Nero slid into him.

“Do you love me?” Nero pushed in hard, those last couple of inches, cock rubbing against V's prostate.

“Yes, gods yes! I do.” V was almost crying now, voice already wreaked. “Nero, please!”

“Anything for you love. Anything.” Nero was sure the other man watching them have sex had understood what Nero meant; the sudden widening of his eyes as he stared into Nero's own darkened iris', his eyes flickering down to the snarl of Nero's mouth. V did not even seem to notice any of that, or the distant sound of a door slamming closed, too lost in the feel of Nero inside of him.

With not another single thought spared for the devastated, and crushed man, Nero proceeded to drive V wild. He quickly brought V to orgasm, though held his own back by force of will. He didn't want this to end too quickly, and he wanted to make V crazy with want. They had not had time to themselves like this – uninterrupted – for months now, and it was time for reparations.

Laying pressed against each other on the desk, come and sweat drying uncomfortably against their skin, Nero couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that was plastered across his face. Not many knew just how possessive Nero could be, nor how petty he could be when he wanted to be. He was a little grumpy that V's ex-boss had gotten a look at his exposed body, but the look of disappointment as Nero had V unknowingly crush his little dream of holding V, was worth it. He'd had to learn the hard way, you never, ever messed with a Sparda – you would be lucky if you managed to escape with your life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive this terrible try at writing pole dancing, I've never actually seen a proper pole dance, so I'm not sure what they are meant to be doing.

The club was filled to capacity, anticipation filling most of the patrons as they waited for the main act of the night. Servers wandered gracefully through the awaiting crowds, delivering drinks and taking requests for private sessions from the more bold and wealthy observers.

The dancers already upon the stage finished their act, attendants hurrying out to clear the stage of fanciful tokens and money. Cheers and applause of appreciation were given to the performers, the three women waving gaily towards the crowd before turning and disappearing behind the curtain, one lady turning at the last moment to blow a cheeky farewell kiss. Tension started to fill the air in the resulting lull, the crowd pushing closer towards the stage, each person trying to find a good position to watch the coming performance.

Without warning, the lights went out, leaving everyone in near pitch black darkness, silence falling over the crowd as though a spell had been cast – even the servers paused in their movements, anticipation thrumming throughout their veins. The sound of heels striking against the stage area filled the silent room, each 'click' that was made, loud and echoing.

There were three poles arranged near the ends of the stage, and a shadowed figure appeared beside the centre pole, an even darker shadow silently appearing as though by magic behind them. The sudden flare of the spotlight illuminated the pole, and left many closer guests blinking rapidly to clear their vision.

  
There were two men that stood before the centre pole under the lights. The first was blindfolded with a silky black scarf, knotted behind his head, and wrapped around the neat bun his hair had been gathered into. His lips looked shiny with a tinted gloss, the pink tongue that darted out to swipe along his lower lip, capturing the gaze and imaginations of many. He was covered from neck to ankle in a black leather coat, the heavy material covering what many already knew was hiding beneath. The second man had a shock of snow white hair, artfully tousled in that 'just rolled out of bed, after a night of sin' way; bare feet poking out from under tight black pants. His shirt was a shock of colour in their otherwise monochrome palette, the crimson lending an almost demonic hue to his face.

The sudden, singular, crash of a drumbeat had the dark haired man – stage name, V – throwing his hands out wide, black gloved fingers spread open. The man behind him – stage name Nero – gripped the edges of his jacket, tearing it open and revealing his outfit beneath. Arms pulled backwards, V arched as Nero slid the jacket from his body, hands gliding down his alabaster skin as he went, head bent over V's shoulder, staring out at the crowd with a dark look of possession upon his face.

More drumbeats filled the air as V's right hand rose to cover the lower half of his face, his left curving around to grip at his right hip,drawing attention towards his thigh high boots, and the black booty shorts that lovingly hugged his curves. Nero had thrown the jacket behind them, his hands creeping back around V's body to grasp at his hands, pulling them from his body. Each of their movements were clipped and harsh, as though only the sound of the beat allowed their bodies to move.

A low sultry voice started crooning amidst the drums, the dancers on the stage moving accordingly. V leant back against Nero's chest, leg kicking up high into the air, pulling the material of his pants obscenely tight across his groin. Nero's hand gripped beneath V's thigh, hand caressing the strip of skin on display between V's boot and shorts. His other rose to tilt the dark haired man's face towards him, hand trailing from his chin to his chest.

V bent his knee then, Nero's hand sliding to the outside of his leg as it was wrapped around his own darkly clad leg, V swinging his body to grasp at the pole behind them twisting his way upwards. Freeing his hands from the pole, V bent backwards, stretching out the long lines of his torso and reaching out his hands towards Nero, tugging his shirt from his pants as he moved close enough. Nero slid to his knees slowly, legs open on either side of the pole, V's hands leaning against his shoulders before flipping off the pole and over him, landing in a spilt on the stage and stretching his body out along the floor. He reached forwards with his hands, curling them into loose fists and drawing them back towards his chest, as though begging the audience to reach back for him.

Nero's shirt was slipped from his shoulders as he grasped the pole tightly, leaping into the air and spinning rapidly around, one hand pointed towards the ground, the other gripping tightly at cool metal. V grasped a hold of his hand as he spun past, the momentum dragging him along the ground until he ended up wrapped around the bottom of the pole. Nero let go of his hand then, climbing higher, further above him. V wrapped a single leg around the already spinning pole, body brushing lightly against the ground, before contorting himself until his other leg could cling further up, just below Nero. V slid his chest up the pole, until he was face to face with Nero, lips almost brushing against one another – the tension building within the crowd.

Turning his face away at the last moment, Nero spun away from the pole, reaching out for V and tugging him away also. V ended up leaning upon Nero's back, an arm draped over his shoulder, one leg curled provocatively around his hip, sliding slowly down his thigh. His free hand stroked Nero's chest, teasingly moving towards the waistband of his pants, fingers dipping tauntingly beneath the fabric. Nero's hand snapped out to grasp his wrist, flinging V's hand from it's position and spinning away from his hold, only to drag him back into his arms again.

He ran a thumb over those shiny lips, a red smear of gloss left beside his panting mouth. A large hand grasped at V's swaying arse, lifting him up onto his toes, as Nero tugged him harder into his own hard body. V's hand was pressed against Nero's chest, and he used that to shove the other away, forcing him backwards down the stage until he was nearly at the edge. His hands raising then, pushing against those broad, naked shoulders, and V left Nero kneeling on the ground, the crowd reaching forwards to try to touch the sweat slicked man left prone before them.

Strutting back towards the pole, V's hips swung enticingly along with the beat of the song, the sultry glance he threw over his shoulder enough to make lesser men come in their pants. Nero tried to rise from his position on the ground, but as though sensing his movement, V turned around shaking his head and waving finger at him in admonishment. Understanding the order, Nero instead crawled his way forwards across the stage, pants stretching tight across his lower half as he shifted. V watched as Nero prowled closer – each of his slow rolling movements meant to tease and entice – his hands running teasingly over his own body, writhing sensuously against the pole behind him – taunting the pale man with what he was missing out on.

Nero leant down further when he reached V, mouth hovering over his boots in subservience. V rested his heel against Nero's shoulder, allowing the lighter haired male to trail his mouth up his leg; his hand reaching up to tug V's hair from that neat bun, sending his dark hair to fall around him in waves. Nero's breath ghosted against his inner thigh, V's head falling back and he reached for the pole behind him with his hands. Raising himself up slightly, V pushed Nero away with a dramatic kick, sending him flying away, to land sprawled upon his back.

Nero raised his upper body from the stage, just in time to witness V stepping away from the pole, booted legs coming to rest on either side of his hips, the other man straddling his lap not even seconds later. Nero's hands flew to tangle in V's hair, as V threaded his own gloved hands within Nero's own pale locks; drawing him close enough as though to finally bestow a kiss. However, the music came to a jarring end, just before their lips met.

Nero had torn the scarf from V's eyes, right as he turned away from the contact, leaving Nero to bury his mouth against his neck instead. The enraptured audience was left with the sight of V's wide, dark eyes, staring back at them lustfully, for the first time of the performance. Gloss was smeared beside his mouth, a faint sheen of sweat coated his body, and his hair was in disarray from Nero's hands and his own movements. In short, he looked _wreaked;_ and many in the audience wished it were they that had put the look upon his face.

His eyes closed momentarily, head tipping back with a stifled moan, as Nero could not help but to suck and bite at his neck wantonly; their dance having got his blood pumping hotly through his veins. He had dropped the scarf now, hands curling around V's rear possessively, pulling him harder against his straining arousal.

The owner of the bar simply rolled his eyes, wondering sometimes if the patrons came for the performance, or the 'show' they got afterwards. You never could tell with these two, and as long as they kept bringing in money, he wasn't going to complain.

It seemed as though tonight was not going to be a 'show' night, Nero already pulling away from V, and rising from the ground, helping V to his feet also. They bid the crowd good night before retreating from the stage, jealous eyes watching as Nero's arm wrapped around V once more. Many a man or woman would have liked to be able to do the same, many would have given anything just for a little time alone with either man. But neither man would accept private bookings, no matter how much money was offered; so the most that they could do, was sit back and watch as they danced together upon the stage and dream.

Nero smirked as they entered the backstage area, knowing just how much the audience wanted to touch V; to taste him and hear him moan, to pull him apart and watch him shatter as he came screaming their name. But V was his, just as Nero was V's, and that was never going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, made this a bit more of everyone jealous of Nero for having V, but I'm sure there were plenty in the crowd that wanted Nero as well.  
> As for me...I'll take both thanks ;)


End file.
